Rise
by TeenTitansFan201
Summary: After seeing Transformers Age Of Extinction and reading the Fall Fanfic story by Gametime99, I decided to do a mega crossover between Gravity Falls and Transformers as well as several other movies / TV Shows including The Avengers and Mario. I know it has similarities to the Fall story, but with additional content and re-doing. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**The First chapter to my first fanfic, which is a mega crossover between several shows and movies, with the main crossover being Gravity Falls and Transformers.**

Dipper Pines was running. Not for his health, but to escape one of the most powerful and dangerous creatures he'd ever met: Bill Mischief Cipher.

"Get back here, you little runt! It's time to pay the piper for all the trouble you've caused me lately!" said Bill.

As he ran, Dipper tripped over a tree root as Bill drew near. True to his adventures nature, Dipper looked Bill dead in the eye, knowing that this was probably game over.

"Oh, come on, Pine Tree! I have no intention on killing you! I've got something more beneficial for me in mind..." said Bill as his body lit up in blue flame. Dipper found himself completely unable to move as Bill spoke what seemed to be an incantation:

_"Tantum sis homo mortalis, Dum licet, ita uti corp-_

Suddenly, shots were fired at Bill's chest, causing him to scream in pain and then suddenly vaporize, killing him completely. Dipper was then able to move and looked behind to see that it was Lockdown who shot down Bill Cipher. At his side was Galvatron, the new leader of the decepticons

Lockdown and Galvatron looked at a nervous Dipper and slowly walked towards him.

Voice: Hey Look Out!

Dipper turned around and saw Wario And Waluigi from behind. Wario punches Dipper hard, making him lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Changes Inside

"Dipper! Dipper, wake up!" yelled Mabel, shaking her brother awake.

Dipper woke up with a start. He looked around and found Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Soos looking at him with obvious concern.

"How do you feel?" asked Stan.

"Like a million bucks," said Dipper. He then took note of everyone's worried faces. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…maybe you should look in the mirror, Dipper," said Soos, handing Dipper a hand mirror.

Dipper looked in the mirror. What he saw there almost made him drop the mirror: A large portion of the right side of his face had been drastically altered. It was now covered in some kind of metal substance. As for his eye, it had turned solid red with no pupil, similar to a Decepticon's Eye.

"What happened last night?" asked Mabel.

"Well, I ran afoul of our old pal Bill Cipher. He was then suddenly shot by some giant robot, don't remember the name, then suddenly I was punched by 2 gangsters wearing Yellow and Purple…I honestly don't see how disfiguring my face helps them at all," explained Dipper.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that that's not going away on it's own. So…I think I've got just the thing," said Grunkle Stan. He fished around in his pockets and pulled out an eyepatch.

Dipper tried on the eyepatch. It effectively hid the deformity from sight.

"All right, now get up. Ugly or not, we've still got a long day of wringing out cash!" said Stan.

"Yes, sir!" said Soos and Mabel.

"Okay," said Dipper, worried about what Wendy would think about his disfiguration.

**Downstairs...**

Wendy Corduroy sat at the register, reading a magazine, bored out of her mind. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan came downstairs.

"Hey, Wendy!" said Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper- whoa, what's with the eyepatch? You and Mabel play pirates or something last night?" asked Wendy.

Dipper sighed. "No…I ran into something in the woods that makes those ghosts we met look like kittens. It did this to my face," he said, pulling up on his eyepatch and revealing his deformity.

"Whoa. Remind me never to run into that thing," said Wendy.

"Agreed," said Dipper.

So, the day seemed like any other. At first, anyway. Then, when Dipper was giving a customer his cash, he had a weird vision:

_A terrible car accident involving a battle between Autobots And Decepticons, with one decepticon knocking over a semi-truck and destroying it..._

_"You okay, kid?" came the man's voice from very far away..._

Dipper snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night," he lied.

The man took his money and left. Dipper sat down in the chair behind the register.

_What just happened?_ thought Dipper. He had a feeling that vision he just had was connected to his recent disfiguration somehow. But, who could he tell?

_Grunkle Stan? No, he'll just think it's the heat._ thought Dipper. _Soos? Probably not the best choice…Wendy is definitely out of the question…well, that just leaves Mabel. Yeah, I think I can trust her. I mean, she kept the journal a secret._

And so, Dipper set out to find Mabel...

"Mabel!" called Dipper. _Where could Shooting Star be? Wait...why did I just refer to Mabel like that?_ he thought.

"Spin the pig! Spin the pig!" chanted Mabel, Soos, and Wendy before they spun Waddles, who was on his stomach, like a spinner.

_Oh, there she is, with Question Mark and Ice. Again with the Decepticon-speak? Or, thought? Or, whatever,_ thought Dipper. "Hey, Shooting Star- er, I mean, Mabel, can I talk to you? Alone?" asked Dipper.

_What...did he just call me?_ thought Mabel. "Uh...sure!" she said.

Once she and Mabel were safely in the woods, Mabel asked, "So, what's up?"

Dipper began to tell Mabel about the vision.

"Whoa, you saw the future?" said Mabel, astonishment in her voice.

"I don't know what I saw...but, I'm worried about it, and I need you to keep it a secret. I don't want anyone getting worried," said Dipper.

"All right, fine by me," said Mabel, returning to Wendy and Soos.

Dipper watched them spin Waddles. He looked at Wendy and smiled. _I will never hurt you Wendy...or, you, Mabel...or Soos...or Grunkle Stan,_ thought Dipper.


	3. Chapter 3: Hallucination

**That night...**

_Dipper was walking down a long dark hallway... all he knew was that there were pests that needed eradicating. A faint click-clack caught Dipper's attention. He noticed he had a Decepticon-like weapon in his hand. When Dipper opened the door at the end of the hall, a terrible sight was waiting for him: Mabel, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie "V," Wendy, Old Man McGucket, and for some reason, two Grunkle Stans, one with black hair and one with gray hair. At the sight of Dipper, the group cried out in terror. Decepticons, led by Galvatron, came flying out behind him and fired laser blasts, killing them all while laughing like madmen..._

"Dipper! Dipper, wake up!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper woke up screaming and put his hand around Mabel's throat. Realizing what he'd done, Dipper removed his hand. "Mabel! Oh, my God, I'm so sorry," said Dipper.

"Pardon my French, but that must've been one hell of a nightmare you just had...what was it about?" asked Mabel.

Knowing Mabel wouldn't give up without an answer, Dipper began to explain, "I was in a long dark hallway with a door at the end. On the other side was everyone we ever came into contact with, including a black-haired version of Grunkle Stan and you...then...I think the...decepticons killed all of you."

Mabel looked worried at first, but then shrugged. "Decepticons? It's only a dream, Dipper. Nothing to be worried about," she said.

"I know...but, it seemed so real...I think I need a drink of water," said Dipper.

As he got his water, Dipper looked at himself in the mirror. Something wasn't right. The disfiguration, that vision, the nightmare...what did it all mean?

"What's happening to me?" muttered Dipper.

"Knowing Galvatron, who knows?" said a voice behind him.

Turning around quickly, Dipper saw Grunkle Stan. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Uh...sleepwalking?" said Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah, sure, like you were sleepwalking at the pool?" said Dipper, not believing a word Stan said.

"Well, I actually do sleepwalk!" said Stan.

"Okay...wait a minute how do you know what Galvatron and the other decepticons are capable of? You never even heard of them until we told you about them! And Galvatron!" said Dipper.

Grunkle Stan sighed. "Okay, you got me. Me and Galvatron have had dealings in the past. But, if I told you anymore, I'd have to monologue to the point of a lullaby," said Stan.

"Fair enough. Good night, Stan," said Dipper, returning to bed.

_Whew, that was a close one,_ thought Stan. He made his way to the gift shop vending machine and entered a code of some kind. The vending machine slid open like a vault door…

Dipper woke up the next mooring, feeling like he had been hit by a truck.

"Morning, Mabel," said Dipper, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Uh…Dipper?" said Mabel.

"What is it, Shooting Star? Argh, why do I keep doing that? I mean, yesterday I called Soos 'Question Mark' and Wendy 'Ice'!" said Dipper, slapping himself in the face.

"Yeah, but I think whatever that Galvatron guy did to you is getting worse, look!" said Mabel.

Dipper looked at his arms and legs. Starting at his elbows and ending on his hands was a black stripe with Cybertronian Language. Same thing for his legs, except it was from his knees to his feet.

"Mabel, you wouldn't happen to have any make-up, would you?" asked Dipper.

"Not _that_ much," said Mabel.

So, Dipper decided to improvice and wear an orange long-sleeved shirt and gray pants that day.

**Later that evening...**

Mabel and Dipper were playing mini-golf when someone knocked on the door. It was Candy and Grenda.

"Sleepover!" they said.

Dipper screamed.

"Whoa, what's with the eyepatch, Dipper?" asked Grenda.

"He looks like James Anger, director of S.P.E.A.R. from the Wonder Comics," said Candy. **(1)**

"Huh. Now that you mention it, I kinda do," said Dipper. "Well, time to put in my earplugs." Dipper put in earplugs, which helped with the talking...until the girls wanted to give Dipper a makeover. Then they removed the earplugs...and Dipper's eyepatch, revealing his disfiguration.

"Whoa, forget a makeover, he needs plastic surgery!" said Grenda.

"Or perhaps a skin graft," said Candy.

"Okay, so giving Dipper a makeover is definately out...how about some music?" suggested Mabel.

"Look, I brought the _Dream Boy High_ soundtrack," said Candy.

The girls put the CD into Mabel's boombox. But, where the girls heard "Synthesized Music," Dipper somehow heard "Sounds of a Decepticon."

"TURN IT OFF! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" screamed Dipper. But, the volume was too high. In a desperate attempt to get rid of the growing pain in his head, Dipper grabbed the boombox and threw it out the window.

"Thank God!" said Dipper. He then noticed the shocked looks on Mabel, Grenda, and Candy's faces. "I think I'm going to sleep in Soos's break room tonight. See you, Shooting Star."

Dipper grabbed his pillow and blanket and left the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Grenda.

"Boys are the oddest of people, I think," said Candy.

_Galvatron's done something to my brother, and I don't think the changes are just skin deep,_ thought Mabel. "Mabel no like," she said.

It had been a week since Dipper had had his run-in with Galvatron And Lockdown. So far, nothing major had happened...so far. But, Mabel had noticed Dipper was still having nightmares about Decepticons killing all of them. On top of that, he certainly didn't look the greatest. Aside from the facial alteration and the black cybertronian laungage-areas on his arms and legs, which now covered all of his limbs, but he was as pale as a ghost and had red decepticon eyes...well, at least the normal one. And if throwing Mabel's boombox out the window was any indication, his personality was changing as well. In fact, sometimes he would blow up for no reason.

_I think I'd better bring this up to Grunkle Stan...something tells me he might know what's going on with Dipper,_ thought Mabel. "Grunkle Stan, I'm worried about Dipper. Ever since he met Galvatron in the woods, he's been...different," said Mabel.

"And if it's one thing I've learned in this town, it's that different can be deadly," said Dipper from the hallway.

"You know, Mabel's actually got a fair point, Dipper. Ever since you had your run-in with Galvatron, you _have_ been acting a little...weird. Then again, you _were_ on the wrong end of the Decepticons, so there's no telling what could happen. After all, before Galvatron was born, Megatron was one of the most devious and evil decepticon my twin brother Stanley and I ever met," said Stan, before he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan, but did I hear the words 'My twin brother Stanley'?" asked Dipper.

"Uh...no?" said Stan.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that?" said Dipper.

Stan sighed. "Once again, you've got me. I _did_ have a twin brother, aside from your grandfather. His name was Stanley, and I'll tell you all about him tomorrow," said Stan.

"Okie-dokie! Good night, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel.

"Night, Stan," said Dipper.

As the twins went to bed, Stanford reclined in his chair, deep in thought. _Now that they know about Stanley, I'll have to tell them about...IT and the Order...or, I could make up a story! Yeah, that'll work! I just hope what's happening to Dipper isn't what I think is happening,_ thought Stan.


	4. Chapter 4: Victim 1

**12:30 AM**

Dipper was looking through the fence of the local pool. At last, now that the first week of the posession process was over, Galvatron could take his new body for a night-time test drive...and he knew what to do; kill everyone who had ever wronged him, Pine Tree, and his beloved Wendy.

Galvatron, Lockdown, Wario, Waluigi, Stinger, and an army of Galvatron's Minions are seen on a cliff near the pool, hiding.

Wario: So this is how it works? I mind control him with this device and he goes on a rampage?

Galvatron: Indeed Wario. We found him in the woods in the first place. Now is the time to make him one of us, for he knows information of The Autobots.

Wario: Who the f**k's an Autobot?

Galvatron: EXACTLY! All Autobots need to be hunted down at all costs. For a new generation of darkness arises.

Wario: So I Push the button and he-

Lockdown points his gun at Wario.

Wario: OK! OK! I get it! I get it! Jeez no need to go Kanye West on me!

Wario presses the button, starting the mind control process of Dipper.

Dipper (Wario's Voice): Argh, she's not MY beloved Wendy, she's Pine Tree's beloved Wendy_. _Hahahaha. Wait What!?

Wario: Why Pine Tree?

Galvatron: It's his codename. It always has been since we encountered the young child in the woods. Now Do Your Job!

Wario: Yes sir. Seriously Pine Tree?

Waluigi: Couldn't it be Unicron?

Wario: Don't Get Me Started Bro.

Dipper summoned a mirror and checked his reflection. He wore his eyepatch, a black top hat, a yellow suit, a white shirt, a black bow tie, black pants with a black belt, and black shoes.

**"I am one dapper little lion man,"** said Dipper in a fusion of his and Wario's voice.

Wario: Hey Little Lion Man. That's A Good Song.

Waluigi: Yeah.

Wario And Waluigi (singing): _BUT IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT BUT MINE! AND IT WAS YOUR HEART ON THE LINE! I REALLY-_

Galvatron and Lockdown point their guns at the Wario Bros.

Galvatron: Quit slacking around! **GET TO WORK**!

Wario and Waluigi resume position.

Wario (quietly singing): _Didn't I my dear?_

Lockdown points his gun at Wario again.

Wario: OK FINE!

He flew over the fence. Unfortunately, this didn't escape the notice of Sebastian Poolcheck, the lifeguard who protected the pool like a military base. He had a blanding head and sunscreen on his nose. He wore a red shirt and white shorts.

"Hey! Pool's closed! Beat it before I call the cops!" yelled Poolcheck.

Wario: Crap. It's the lifeguard.

Galvatron: Who cares about the lifeguard. KILL HIM!

Dipper merely laughed. **"Say good night, Poolcheck, 'cause it's death's row for you bitch!"** he said, before thrusting out his hand.

Poolcheck thought nothing of the gesture. That is, until his replacement left hand started to strangle him with an iron grip. Poolcheck was then shot by Lockdown and flew into the pool, quickly followed by Dipper, who somehow didn't need air.

**"Payback's a bitch, eh, Poolcheck? How fitting that you drown to death in a public swimming pool,"** said Dipper.

Wario (controlling Dipper): Especially when you suddenly get shot by one of the surviving decepticons from the Battle Of Chicago.

Lockdown points his gun at Wario….again.

Lockdown: I was not in the Battle Of Chicago.

Wario: Well, I thought you were. Hell you kicked ass back then!

Lockdown prepares to blast Wario.

Wario: DAMMIT! WHY'D I MAKE THAT JOKE!?

Lockdown instead kills a nearby decepticon with his blast.

Wario: Jesus.

Waluigi: Decepticons. They always die for themselves.

Wario: Yeah.

Galvatron: Take a good look Wario. We've killed our first target.

After a few minutes, Poolcheck's body became lifeless, floating in the water without a single sign of life. Dipper climbed out of the pool, perfectly dry. He looked at the horizon.

Galvatron: Sooner or later, we will kill everyone and The Autobots especially Optimus. Prime. The sun's coming up. Only six more days, then the kid will truly be known as "Blitzwing" and not only will we destroy this town, but the whole world will fall into the hands of Galvatron and rebuilt under MY leadership!

Wario: Hey! There's a kid right there? What should I do.

Galvatron: **facepalms** Kill Him.

Wario: OK.

He then fired a laser blast, killing the boy in Pool Jail Solitary.

Wario: Holy Shit! I Love this device!

Waluigi: Yeah same here dude!


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

The next morning, Dipper woke up in his regular clothes, his body under his control again. Yet, for some reason, instead of feeling refreshed by the first good night's sleep he'd had in a week, he felt even more exhausted than he had been the night before.

_Maybe if I watch TV, I'll fall back asleep and feel better,_ thought Dipper. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. The news was on.

_"Veronica Sanchez, reporting live at the Gravity Falls Pool where something really rare has just happened: a double homicide. The victims were 33-year old Sebastion Poolcheck and an unknown child of around 11. Poolcheck was shot and drowned to death by an unidentified object coming from the hills and the suffered the same fate as poolcheck. The killer is unknown at this time, and when the tapes were checked, they skipped over the murders, but showed no sign of tampering,"_ said the reporter before Dipper turned off the TV.

_Why did I think that'd help?_ thought Dipper. Last night he'd had an unusually vivid and realistic dream…and it was about Poolcheck and that kid's murder from the killer's point of view.

Wendy came running in. "Did you hear the news?" she asked.

"Yeah…who'd wanna kill Poolcheck? Aside from that kid in the Pool Jail Solitary," said Dipper.

Wendy shrugged. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, have you been feeling all right? You look like you haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in days," she said.

"Well, ever since I had my face disfigured, I've been having nightmares…like, really bad ones," said Dipper.

"Like, how bad?" asked Wendy.

"Well, I keep seeing decepticons…kill all of you. Grunkle Stan, Soos, you, Mabel…I'm starting be afraid of falling asleep," said Dipper.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about…I mean, how often do dreams like that actually happen?" said Wendy.

"I'm sure you're right…but, I'm still worried," said Dipper.

"Well, I gotta go…see you later, Dip," said Wendy, walking out the door. Yet, as she left, she couldn't help but feel like something really bad was going to happen to Dipper very soon...

As Wendy walked out, Dipper smiled. He may not know exactly what was happening to him, but if it was deadly, he would do everything in his power to protect Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and the woman he loved, Wendy Corduroy...

**That evening...**

"All right, so you kids want to know more about your Grunkle Stanley, huh?" said Grunkle Stan. He, Dipper, and Mabel were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Oh, yes, tell us about the mysterious Grunkle Stanley," said Mabel.

"Well, twenty or thirty years ago, me, your Grandpa Jack, and your Grunkle Stanley were the best of pals. We scoured Gravity Falls in search of adventure and excitment...then...one day we made the mistake of running afoul of the leader of the decepticons, Megatron...and...he killed Grunkle Stanley. Your grandpa and me barely got away from him in time...so, there, that's all you need to know about your Grunkle Stanley," said Grunkle Stan.

"I don't know...that story seems to have a lot of holes in it," said Dipper.

"Like I said, that's all you need to know," said Stan, getting up and leaving the table.

**3:30 AM**

Blitzwing flew towards the house of Robbie "V," Wendy's ex-boyfriend who kept begging her to take him back.

Wario: Hey Look over there! That's that rock star who got dumped.

Lockdown: He is another target and you should know that. Now do your job! For The Decepticons!

Wario: Sure. No Problem.

Blitzwing: He will pay for trying to brainwash my Wendy, the breaking her heart! Argh, I forgot that during this phase the posessor shares the same feelings as the posessed, only more aggressive and intense.

Wario: Do they Waluigi?

Waluigi: Well uh…unless you're Paris Hilton or Kim Kardashian, yes.

Wario: Gotcha.

In a flash, Dipper arrived at Robbie's house. Robbie was asleep, according to his perspective from the window.

Wario: Aaaand…SMASH!

Dipper smashed through the window, causing Robbie to wake up.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here? And what's with the outfit? And...how are you flying?" asked Robbie.

**"So...using a cryptic message to try to keep Wendy at your side...not impressed. Still, at least she doesn't love you anymore,"** said Dipper.

"Why are you trying to rub it in? Did you plan all of that?" asked Robbie, who was having a sneaking suspicion that something not good was up.

**"Plan All of this? Haha. Let Me show you what real planning looks like."** said Dipper.

Lockdown turns his head into a large gun and shoots it at Robbie's Room, exploding the room and sending Robbie into a wall and onto the floor.

Robbie V (feeling the pain): AGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Blitzwing: Doing what Galvatron told me to do.

Lockdown walked toward to Robbie, with his gun loaded.

Lockdown: He's Mine Now.

Robbie (noticing Lockdown): Who Are You?

Lockdown: Autobots. Humans. Knowing their prescence. Always hiding the evidence. Making a mess out of their lives. Then I've got to clean it up. There is one way you survive; tell me his location. Where Is Optimus Prime?

Robbie (in pain): Never.

Galvatron then comes from behind Lockdown and shoots Robbie, putting him in a comatose state.

Galvatron: He has no prescence to live on this wretched planet.

Blitzwing: Yeah. She never loved you anyways.

Blitzwing (Wario) then spits on Robbie's Comatose Body.

Waluigi: Did you just spit at him!?

Wario: What!? It was my idea to spit on him in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

**The next morning...**

"DIPPER! DIPPER, PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Wendy yelled as she banged on the door of the Mystery Shack.

Dipper, having had a dream almost like the one involving Poolcheck, except with Robbie, answered the door.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing that Wendy was crying.

"S-something happened to Robbie...not that I still love him, but we were still friends you know...a-anyways, he's in the hospital right now," explained Wendy.

_As much as I hate Robbie, I should at least be there to comfort Wendy,_ thought Dipper. "All right...let's go," he said, getting his gear on.

**Gravity Falls Hospital**

Dipper and Wendy went into Robbie's room. Robbie's mother, Lee, Nate, and Thompson were there.

"Who could've done this to my Robbie?" asked Robbie's mom to herself.

Dipper looked away, deep in troubling thought. _Okay, I had a dream about Poolcheck and that kid getting killed by some unknown decepticon, next thing I know, they're dead for real, then I had a dream about Robbie getting tortured by the same decepticon to the point of a coma...what does this mean? Could that decepticon be….Galvatron?_ thought Dipper, before he spoke up. "Hey, Wendy, we should get back to the Shack, Grunkle Stan might be wondering where we are," he said.

Wendy nodded, and they left...but Dipper still had a feeling of foreboding that the worst was yet to come...

The next day, Dipper finally worked up the courage to tell Mabel about his highly realistic dreams.

"Mabel…I'm seriously scared. I'm worried that I'm the one who's doing these terrible things to people. Help me try to figure this out!" Dipper begged.

Mabel looked deeply concerned about what Dipper had just told her. "You know, what you just told me reminds of what Henry went through in the _Henry Claymaker_ series…maybe Galvatron did something like that to you," she said.

"I don't know Mabel…somehow it doesn't feel anything like that…what if Galvatron's trying to possess me or something?" said Dipper.

"Are you serious, Dipper? Ghosts possess people, not decepticons!" said Mabel.

"I've read books and seen movies where demons possess people, Mabel. I'm highly certain they're capable of it," said Dipper.

"I still doubt that Galvatron is-" started Mabel.

"LOOK AT ME!" yelled Dipper. Seeing the look on Mabel's face, Dipper instantly felt guilty. He sat down on his bed. "What's happening to me, Shooting Star?"

Mabel sat down with Dipper on his bed. "I don't know, Dipper...but, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it, and move on with our lives," said Mabel.

"You really think so, Mabel?" said Dipper.

"I know so, Dipper...awkward sibling hug?" said Mabel.

"Awkward sibling hug," said Dipper.

The two siblings hugged. "Pat, pat," they said, patting each other on the back.

"Say...before I forget, I have something for you. In case what Galvatron did to me is some kind of terminal illness, I made this for you," said Dipper, opening a drawer. He took out a mahogany music box. When Mabel opened it, a picture of her, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy. "I wrote lyrics for the tune, as well...think you can sing them for me?" asked Dipper, giving Mabel a piece of paper.

Mabel smiled and began to sing the song Dipper made; _Made Me Realize_:

_"Don't be scared_

_We were born perpared_

_For this journey,_

_Full of mystery_

_Time to explore this wonder,_

_Reach answers that we hunger,_

_Discover the truths hidden,_

_We can't run,_

_Trust no one_

_Take my hand and we'll see all_

_the secrets of Gravity Falls."_

"Well...not to toot my own horn, but that was beautiful, Mabel," said Dipper.

"I agree...thank you, Dipper," said Mabel.

"You're welcome...come on, let's go hang out with Soos," said Dipper.


	7. Chapter 7: Rise

**1:11 AM-Gravity Falls County Jail**

Gideon "Li'l Gideon" Gleeful was fast asleep on his cot in his cell...he was having a pleasent dream that he had killed Dipper Pines and was ruling the world with Mabel as his queen. Suddenly, someone kicked him in the stomach, waking him up.

"Ow! What the-?" said Gideon. He then saw the face of...Dipper Pines?

**"Hello, Gidiot...nice to see Plan B worked so well for you,"** said Dipper.

Wario: What was Plan B?

Waluigi: Seriously Bro!?

It was then Gideon saw that Dipper...wasn't himself. In fact he kind of looked and sounded like...

"B-Bill? Why do you look just like Dipper Pines?" asked Gideon.

Dipper (Wario's voice): BILL!? Bill's Dead.

Gideon: What?

Dipper (Wario's voice): Don't you see? Bill's been permamently destroyed by a much more threatening force of nature. One that will soon rule the universe. His name? Galvatron.

Gideon looked at Galvatron, who pointed his gun at him, and screamed, knowing this was probably the end of Li'l Ol' him...

**The next moring-72 hours remain (1)**

Dipper woke up...it had happened again. And this time, Gideon had been the victim.

"Kids! You're never gonna believe this! Get down here! Now!" yelled Grunkle Stan.

The kids ran downstairs. A news report was on, and sure enough, it was about the attack on Gideon, who was in the hospital in critical condition. And, as with Robbie and Poolcheck, the police had no leads.

"Dipper, did you have a ream-day about that?" muttered Mabel out of the corner of her mouth.

Dipper nodded. "I did," he said. "Grunkle Stan, we need the journal back. Like, right now."

Grunkle Stan, having heard what Mabel and Dipper just said, left the room. A few minutes later, he came back with not only _3_, but two more journals. One marked with a _2_ and the other with a _1_.

"YOU had the first two journals the whole time?!" said Dipper in astonishment.

"Well, yeah, your Grunkle Stanley and your Grandpa Jack entrusted me with them," lied Stan.

"Good enough for me, now let's try to figure out what Galvatron did to me and find a way to reverse it," said Dipper.

But, not even after all day carefully studying the books, even with Grunkle Stan's help with a surprising knowledge of ancient symbols and such, could they figure out what was happening to Dipper. Feeling defeated, the kids went to bed...

"Galvatron...what did you do to me?" muttered Dipper.

Then, something unexpected happened: He got a response...

Galvatron: So, you wanna know what's happening to you, eh, Pine Tree?

"GALVATRON! Where are you, you bitch!" yelled Dipper.

"Wha? Galvatron's here?!" said Mabel, grabbing her grapple gun and aiming it in random directions.

Galvatron intruded the area with Lockdown, Wario, Waluigi, Stinger, Loki, Todd Alquist, and The Decepticons At his side.

Galvatron: Why don't you and Shooting Star come up here and we can have a little chat?

Mabel and Dipper walked slowly to Galvatron. Suddenly Galvatron grabbed Dipper and threw him to the floor.

Dipper (in pain): AGH!

Galvatron: It feels so good to feel your flesh.

Wario: Oooh, look who we got here. The soon to become BLITZWING Baby! Oh man he's gonna look like Starscream but improved.

Galvatron: Blitzwing IS Starscream Wario. Now Shut Up.

Dipper: Wait Blitzwing!? You really are trying to possess me, aren't you?

Galvatron: Yees! I'd expected you to figure that out sooner than that! For you shall become one of us.

"Don't worry, Dipper! I'll get him out of you!" said Mabel. She then charged toward Galvatron, but was tackled by Wario.

Wario: Sorry. NFL tought me that.

Mabel: GET OFF ME! (Pushes Wario off.)

Galvatron: You _do_ know how possessing people works, right, Shooting Star? In our world, it means betraying the good. Betraying your friends. Betraying your family. But more importantly, betraying the autobots.

Mabel: Autobots?

Dipper: What The Hell Are You Talking About!?

Galvatron: I only came to tell you that in...what time is it?

Wario: 10:30, Game Of Thrones Hour.

Galvatron: Whatever. In 49-and-a-half hours, Blitzwing will gain total control over Pine Tree's body. Shortly afterwards will be the end of the world as you know it and the beginning of a new era. MY Era. So, I suggest you enjoy your last two days of freedom, Pine Tree, cause soon, you will be mine. Let's go boys.

Wario: Wait That's It? You Mean we're not gonna kick a little bit of ass?

Loki: That will be in 2 days Wario. 2 days.

"Mabel, we have to keep me isolated. I don't want to hurt you, or Stan, or anyone else," said Dipper.

"No way, bro. We're going to have the best two days ever. Then, when Galvatron takes over, we'll find a way to free you. I promise," said Mabel.

Dipper smiled. If anyone could save him from Galvatron, it was his twin sister.


	8. Chapter 8: The Invasion Begins

**11:55 PM- 5 minutes remain**

Dipper sat on his bed, knowing Galvatron was about to take over his body. As a safety measure, he had Mabel put him in a streightjacket and bind him in chains she found in the garage.

Wario and Waluigi were hiding in the grass field, waiting for the signal to be made by Galvatron.

Galvatron: Now.

Wario and Waluigi nodded.

"Mabel...always remember this: You will always be my sister…"

Wario and Waluigi (pressing the button): Hammer Time!

"…and I'll do whatever I-ARRRGH!" cried Dipper, already feeling his control over himself slipping away.

Wario: Time's up, Pine Tree! Got your weapons bro?

Waluigi: Got em.

Wario: All right let's go.

Wario and Waluigi escaped the bush and climbed the ladder up Dipper and Mabel's Room.

"Dipper! Fight back! Please!" begged Mabel.

"Mabel...go! Run!" said Dipper as his body transformed into a decepticon body.

Blitzwing: I am. BLITZWING!

Mabel decided to follow her brother's wishes and run like hell as Wario and Waluigi entered the room, shooting like hell.

Blitzwing: HEY!

Wario and Waluigi stopped shooting and looked at an angered Blitzwing.

Blitzwing: What the hell are you two doing here!?

Wario: We're with you remember?

Blitzwing: Yeah right. Where is Shooting Star?

Waluigi: She escaped like hell.

Blitzwing: You guys are the most stupidest people I've ever seen in my life. GET HER!

**Downstairs...**

"Grunkle Stan! We have go! Like, right now!" said Mabel.

"Huh? What for?" asked Stan. Just then, a laser blast came through the roof. Grunkle Stan then saw Galvatron as Blitzwing, Wario, And Waluigi crashed through the stairs. "Galvatron! What did you do to my Great-Nephew, you MONSTER?!"

Galvatron: Don't You see Stan? He is now one of us. And there's no turning back. For My Era has just begun.

Another blast came through, destroying another part of the Shack, and it was Lockdown as he, Stinger, and the other Decepticons intruded the area.

Lockdown: You all better run. Our war is just beginning.

Grunkle Stan: RUN!

The people in the Shack, including Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Mabel, ran for it, while The Decepticons destroyed the town.

Blitzwing: I know where you're hiding Shooting Star.

"We need someone who can take him out!" said Stan.

Suddenly, Mabel thought of something. "We need to get to the Arcade without being seen...I think I have a plan," said Mabel.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"Just get to the Arcade, you'll see!" said Mabel.

Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan dove into the Arcade.

"Now, let's find _Fight Fighters_!" said Mabel.

The group spread out, looking for the game. Finally, Mabel found it.

"Over here! I found it!" yelled Mabel. She then examined the machine. She soon found the Ultimate Power Code. "Hold forward, back, quarter circle, triple punch…" muttered Mabel.

The screen went dark, then lit up again, but it was solid white.

**"SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!"** boomed the game's voice.

"Rumble McSkirmish," said Mabel.

A second later, a buff man with spiky blonde hair and an eyepatch jumped from the game.

"Greetings! I am- hold on just one minute! Are you not those in league with the bad guy named Dipper Pines?" asked Rumble.

"Yeah, well, we actually need your help to defeat him before he destroys the world," said Mabel.

"What? The child has become more powerful?" asked Rumble.

"Well, he's actually been possessed by a decepticon bent on destroying the world and rebuilding it under his complete and total control," said Stan.

"You guys _are_ aware that you still have to explain to me in detail what's going on with Dipper, right?" said Wendy.

"Later. So, Rumble, are you in?" asked Mabel.

"Hmm…challenge accepted! Press Start!" said Rumble.

A blinking red button labeled "Start" appeared.

_Dipper, this is going to hurt me a lot more than Rumble will hurt you,_ thought Mabel, pressing Start...

**Meanwhile...**

Blitzwing and The Decepticons was having fun destroying the town and the pathetic little soldiers and tanks and planes

Wario: Military my ass Motherf**kers!

Wario shoots down all tanks with his machine gun.

Stinger: Let us hope The Autobots don't know about this.

Blitzwing: Oh they won't.

Suddenly, a fireball hits Blitzwing's Chest.

Blitzwing turns around after he is hit in the chest.

Standing on a nearby pile of rubble all heroic-like was Rumble McSkirmish.

"We meet again, Dipper Pines," said Rumble.

Wario: Who the hell is he?

Waluigi: Probably one of those Street Fighter Rejects.

Blitzwing: MY NAME IS BLITZWING! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

"I am Rumble McSkirmish from the USA! Prepare to be destroyed!" said Rumble.

**/watch?v=eXJ9cULZyUw**

Two health bars appeared over the two fighters. Dipper's kept flickering between "Dipper" and "Blitzwing" while Rumble's simply stayed "Rumble."

**Ready?**

**Fight!**

Rumble flew to attack Blitzwing, but was shot instantly by Blitzwing, killing him.

Blitzwing: Shame on him. Those human scumbags need to learn that I am the most powerful decepticon and more importantly, Galvatron's Apprentice. Not A Video Game Fighter.

Blitzwing shoots down the health bars.

Blitzwing: F**kin Street Fighter.

Wario: Raging over video games. It happens dude.

Galvatron: Enough slacking around! We need to find the Shooting Star, for she has information of Prime's Prescence of this wretched planet.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Meanwhile...**

"I think it's time for a new plan," said Mabel.

"Agreed," said everyone else, before they ran for it.

Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan were gathered around a small fire they had built.

"So...what's happening with Dipper? What made him go all crazy and powerful?" asked Wendy.

As Mabel began to explain, Grunkle Stan's cell phone went off.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," said Stan.

He walked over to a shady corner of the room out of earshot of the others.

"Stanford, you there?_,"_ said the disguised voice on the other end.

Stan knew who it was; Mario, Wario's Nemesis.

"Mario! I take it you've heard what's happening here?" said Stan.

Mario: Mamma Mia! CNN, MSNBC, Fox News, even friggin News Night have been hearing about this mess. I know this Galvatron guy is up to something and I know we must do what we can to destroy him forever_._

"What do you mean?" asked Stan, although he had a feeling he knew exactly what Mario was getting at.

Mario: If we're gonna stop this madness, we have to distract Blitzwing AKA Pine Tree into an attack by The Autobots so that we can destroy him once and for all. And Wario.

"Hard? You're asking me to kill my own Great-Nephew! It's impossible! Isn't there another way?" said Stan.

Mario: iPod? That's another option. You have one?

"I think my Great-Niece does," said Stan.

Mario: Perfect! Make Blitzwing listen to that. It might cause Dipper to escape Blitzwing, allowing him to survive...although, there is still a great possibility the boy may die in the processes. I Have to go now. I got a princess to save.

"OK. See ya Mario," said Stan. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Stan couldn't help but wonder how Mabel would feel if Dipper were to die...

"All right, so, we know Decepticons hates synthesized music, right?" said Mabel.

Stan, Wendy, and Soos nodded.

"Well, thanks to Grunkle Stan, my new plan centers around just that. We use my MP3 Player and hook it up to a boom box. Hopefully, that will make Dipper free himself from Blitzwing," explained Mabel.

_And hopefully it won't kill him,_ thought Grunkle Stan.

Soos raised his hand.

"Yes, Soos," said Mabel.

"Where are we going to get the boom box?" asked Soos.

"Provided the electronics repair shop is still standing and not looted, my boom box should be fixed. Any more questions? No? Good, let's go," said Mabel.

Unfortunately, the electronics repair shop had been destroyed.

"Oh, great, now what?" said Mabel.

"Well…we could try making him listen to the synthesized music on headphones," suggested Stan.

Blitzwing: Or You Could Die!

Blitzwing shot at the group, who dodged easily but causing the store to explode.

Wario: D'Oh he Missed!

"Mabel…I…told…you to…stay…hidden," grunted Dipper. Blitzwing quickly took over again.

Blitzwing: You're quite the fighter, huh? That iPod belongs to Me.

"Never!" said Mabel.

Mabel took out a Cybertronian blaster and shot it at Blitzwing.

Wario: Hey Where'd She Get That!?

Mabel shoots it at Wario, who dodges but causing his Car to explode.

Wario and Waluigi: OUR CAR!

Mabel shoots again, causing Wario and Waluigi's hats to fly off their heads.

Wario: When she'd get so badass?!

Waluigi: I got no f**kin idea

"RUN!" yelled Dipper.

Stan, Soos, and Wendy turned tail and ran for it. Mabel, however simply took out her cybertronian gun.

"Mabel! What are you doing?" said Stan.

"Probably something I might live to regret…if I live, that is," said Mabel.

Wario: You wanna fight him. You're gonna have to get through us.

Wario and Waluigi: RUN!

Wario and Waluigi ran for it as Mabel chased them, shooting them in various directions.

Blitzwing: HEY! Aren't You guys gonna help me!?

Wario: We don't do help! We just run from badass people!

Wario and Waluigi dodge another shot by Mabel.

**Meanwhile at Gravity Falls General Hospital...**

"Go, Mabel! That's my peach dumpling!" said Gideon weakly.

"Yeah, whatever he said," said Robbie, who was in the hospital bed right next to Gideon's.

The two were watching the chase on the news when a nurse came in.

"You two have a visitor," she said.

Star Lord Enters.

"And, you are?" asked Gideon.

Star Lord: Peter Quill. But you can call me Star-Lord.

"And you are here because…?" said Robbie.

Star Lord: The world is in danger thanks to Galvatron. You 2 and much more are the only ones who can stop his army and himself.

Gideon: Really? Who do you work for?

Star Lord: Optimus Prime.

**Back at the chase...**

Wario and Waluigi reach a Dead End.

Wario: Oh you gotta be f**king kidding me.

Wario and Waluigi turned around and saw Mabel with her gun aimed at them.

Mabel: Say goodnight boys.

Mabel shoots, causing Wario and Waluigi to fly in the sky screaming with their butts burned (similar to the Hot Rope Jump mini game from Mario Party). They then land jumping up and down from the blast.

Wario and Waluigi: D'Oh We Missed! Ugh!


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

Mabel was in the sporting goods store with Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. They each had shoulder pads, knee pads, and elbow pads. Luckily, there was heavy looting going on so they didn't have to pay for them.

"Mabel...you _are_ aware there's a possibility that Dipper may not survive the battle, right?" said Stan.

"I know..." said Mabel.

"Well, I happen to know there's a chance he will survive," said a voice from behind them.

Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy turned around and saw Tony Stark behind him.

Mabel: OH MY GOD! You're Tony Stark!

Tony Stark: And you must be Mabel Pines. Pleasure to meet you too Soos, Wendy Corduroy, and Stanford Pines. Listen, we need to talk.

"What, are you from the Army? Because I can't help you if that's the case," said Stan.

Tony Stark: No. I work for Stark Enterprises and the SHIELD. Follow me.

Stan shrugged and walked away with Tony. When they were out of earshot of everyone, Stan spoke up.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

Tony Stark: Me and Star-Lord arrived in town cause we couldn't take the excessive damage that's being caused thanks to Galvadouche. I mean, Galvatron to be exact.

"Jeez! I didn't know you could join the Order at this age...wait a minute, who's Star-Lord?!" said Stan.

Tony Stark: Star-Lord is a member of a secret operation led by Optimus Prime. OK you know what I'll just cut to the chase here, kill Blitzwing. I know this Pine Tree guy's inside him, but that's the only way to stop this madness and a way to make Galvatron and the others retreat.

"But, you don't understand-" said Stan.

Tony Stark: Stan, I'm sorry. But what's done is done.

Stark leaves an awkward Stan. He then gets on his ringing phone as Star-Lord is calling him.

Tony Stark: Star-Lord.

Star-Lord: You gave him the word?

Tony Stark: Indeed. How are things on your hand?

Star-Lord: I got Pentacle and Broken Heart with me and the others.

Tony Stark: Good work Quill.

**Back with the Pines group...**

Stan returned, looking sad.

"Stan, what's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"What? Nothing's wrong...nothing at all," said Stan.

Galvatron: Attention Shooting Star, Moon, Question Mark, and Ice! I've had enough of you four! So, I'll tell you what: Meet Blitzwing and the others in Circle Park in 30 minutes. FOR MY ERA BEGINS ONCE YOU ALL DIE!

Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy entered Circle Park. Waiting for them was Dipper Cipher.

Wario: Welcome to the arena for the last fight of your lives!

Stinger: Really Wario? Ringmaster Entrance?

Wario: It was an option man.

"To be honest, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you," said Mabel.

Blitzwing: No. It'll just hurt you.

Blitzwing fired a blast of energy at Soos, who barely got out of the way in time.

Wario: Look Out Bitch!

Wario fired a blast at Wendy, sending her flying into a tree.

"Mabel, I hope you have a plan of attack!" said Stan.

"I have a plan: attack!" said Mabel.

Suddenly, the Dipper part of Blitzwing took hold again, causing another internal struggle. He looked around in horror as he saw Wendy barely conscious and Mabel and Stan aimed at by Wario and Waluigi.

"M-Mabel? W-Wendy…?" said Dipper.

Suddenly, with a single glance at it, Dipper somehow knew the MP3 Player could free him. He started to forcibly make his way towards it.

"You won't destroy my friends and family Blitzwing!" said Dipper Pines.

Blitzwing (Noticing Dipper's prescence): WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" yelled Dipper Pines, jamming the MP3 Player's headphones into his ears and putting on the synthesized music.

Almost instantly, Dipper felt raw energy building inside of him. After two seconds, it exploded out of Dipper in a tremendous blast. Mabel and Wendy barely got Grunkle Stan undercover in time.

Blitzwing: NOOOOO!

An Explosion occurred. Blitzwing was seemingly destroyed.

Wario: WHAT THE HELL?!

Stan, Mabel, and the others looked in joy as Blitzwing was defeated and seemingly Dipper was freed. However, Blitzwing came out of the smoke furiously in full battle mode, much to the shock of Stan, Mabel and Wendy.

Blitzwing: **FOOLS**!

Blitzwing makes a huge blast, knocking out Mabel and Stan in the process.

Blitzwing: **DEFEAT ME**!?

Blitzwing makes another huge blast, knocking out Wendy and sending her flying into a building.

Blitzwing: **DESTROY ME**!?

Blitzwing makes yet another huge blast, destroying a building nearby.

Blitzwing: **I WILL SHOW YOU DEFEAT**!

Blitzwing flies off while Wario and Waluigi take off in their flying Motorcycles. Stan tried to stop them, but couldn't due to the pain he suffered from Blitzwing.

Galvatron and Lockdown are watching from the cliff above.

Galvatron: And so the third phase begins. Decepticons, roll out.

The Decepticons, Galvatron, and Lockdown transform and take off. Robbie sees this from the hospital and goes to meet up with several news crew members, who are currently reporting the incident.

Robbie: Listen to me! Don't you have any idea what's coming for us!?

Blitzwing and the decepticons take off.

Blitzwing: I. Am. **FIRE**. I. Am. **DEATH**.

Blitzwing and the other decepticons escape the ruins of Gravity Falls and head toward their next target city. Stan watches this in complete horror.

Stan: What have we done!?


	11. Chapter 11: The Legion Arrives

Elsewhere, In a field far away from Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines wakes up and finds out that he is still in robot mode, only with blue eyes and in the form of an autobot.

Dipper: What the hell? (Looks at his Autobot-hand, then looks around the field) Mabel? Wendy!

Voice: We have been watching you a long long time.

Dipper, noticed by the voice, looks up in the sky and sees the legendary autobots Alpha Trion, Zeta Prime, and Rodimus Prime.

Rodimus Prime: You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and sacrifice, the virtues of a leader.

Alpha Trion: A leader worthy of our secret. Your identity as a whole is not found. It is earned. Take the form of disguise, find your teammates, defeat Galvatron, but more importantly, save the ones you loved the most. It is, and always has been, your destiny, Dipper Pines.

The primes disappear in the sky.

Dipper: Optimus. (He then looks at the Field's distance) I gotta save Mabel.

Dipper runs through the field, following his destiny to save his friends from getting hunted by the decepticons.

Elsewhere in the ruins of Gravity Falls, medical assistance arrives to help those who were injured in the invasion. Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were being tended by medical assistance near an ambulance.

Mabel: I don't get it. The MP3 Player was the only way to set him free. How can it not work?

Soos: The decepticon probably took over his body completely.

Wendy: So what happens now?

Mabel looks at a picture of her and Dipper that she kept in her pocket. Tears roll down her face.

Mabel: Nothing. All we can do….is mourn my Dippingsauce.

Grunkle Stan is seen sitting on a rock, no longer feeling the pain he suffered. Tony Stark then comes to him.

Grunkle Stan: Why. Why didn't it work? Why didn't the plan free my nephew from the Decepticon's Body?

Tony Stark: Stan, I forgot to tell you this; once an hour passes by, the decepticon that controlled Dipper becomes immortal, meaning that it is able to take disguise and transform into any vehicle in any form.

Grunkle Stan looks down in grim.

Tony Stark: But don't worry. Dipper has been freed from the decepticon Blitzwing.

Grunkle Stan (looking up at Stark): Blitzwing?

Tony Stark: Only he has taken the form of an Autobot Endoskeleton. From there, he will take the form of disguise and catch up with the others, including the leader of this secret organization.

Grunkle Stan: Optimus. Well…should we find him?

Tony Stark: Don't worry Stan. By the time we meet up with Optimus and the others, you'll see your nephew again.

Suddenly, loud rumbling can be heard in the distance.

Tony Stark: Stand Back!

Grunkle Stan goes to meet up with the others as Tony looks on in the distance and the rumbling is heard again, but louder. People start panicking.

Tony Stark (getting out his phone): Any legion member assemble at Gravity Falls immediately. Decepticons are heading into the city.

Grunkle Stan meets up with Mabel, Wendy, and Soos.

Mabel: Stan, what's happening?

Suddenly, a loud explosion occurs near them, sending several ambulances flying and wiping out buildings as well. Stan, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos looked in front and saw Stinger coming through the smoke.

Grunkle Stan: They're still here! We have to go NOW!

Grunkle Stan, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos ran for it as Stinger was continuing to destroy the town. He then set his sights on Stan and the others.

Stinger: There they are.

Stinger chased after the 4 helpless heroes as they tried to escape. Stinger began to send various cars to them, which they easily dodged, until Soos got his leg stuck in a tree branch.

Soos: Agh!

Wendy: Soos!

Wendy tried to save Soos, but Stan stopped him.

Grunkle Stan: Wendy No!

Soos tried to escape from the tree branch, but was too late as Stinger caught up to him and grabbed him. Soos tried to let go of Stinger's Grip as Stinger investigated him.

Soos: No! Get away from me! Agh!

Stinger: What a pity. Seeing the flesh of mankind.

Stinger takes aim at Soos and shoots him down, killing Soos instantly.

Wendy: NO!

Stinger drops Soos's body to the ground and reset his sights onto the 3.

Grunkle Stan: Wendy Come On! Let's Go!

The 3 made a ran for it to the hospital as Stinger continued to hunt them down. They entered the hospital.

Grunkle Stan: Everybody Get Dow-

Out of nowhere, Stinger made a huge blast through the door, sending Stan, Mabel, Wendy, and several Hospital employees flying into the walls. Gideon and Robbie hear this from their hospital beds.

Robbie: They're here. Let's Go! Hurry!

Robbie and Gideon escape from their beds to go meet up with Stan and the others. Stan meanwhile looks in pain as Stinger approaches them. He picks up a helpless Stan as Mabel and Wendy in horror.

Mabel: STAN!

Stinger: Grunkle Stan. What a pleasant surprise.

Grunkle Stan: You're Not welcome here. None of you idiots of your kind are welcome here!

Stinger: Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll have to do the unthinkable.

Stinger ignites his blaster and aims it at Stan, preparing to shoot him down.

Mabel: No!

Suddenly, Tony Stark, in his Iron Man costume, intrudes the hospital and punches Stinger hard, letting Stan go from Stinger's grip. Mabel and Wendy come over to Stan's aid as Stinger turns his focus to Iron Man, who aims at Stinger in battle position.

Stinger: Tony Stark. I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight.

Iron Man: Party's over hotshot.

Behind Stinger, the rest of Stark's Legion arrives in Peter Quill's Starship: Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, The Incredible Hulk, Spider-Man, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, The Guardians Of The Galaxy, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Mega Man, and Jack Nightshade, A 14 Year Old Swordsman.

Stinger: This was your plan all along huh?

Iron Man: Judging by what I've broughten over? Yep. That be it.

Stinger: And no Autobots to join your group huh? What a pity.

Iron Man: You sure? Well then what's that?

Stinger looks at a random direction, and out of nowhere, a Yellow Chevrolet Camaro crashes through the Hospital walls and runs over Stinger's foot, knocking him to the ground. It transforms and it turns out to be Bumblebee, the young autobot scout.

Mabel: Whoa!

Wendy: I was expecting a giant Avenger!

Stinger gets up.

Stinger: IMPOSSIBLE!

Stinger and Bumblebee go at it as Gideon and Robbie enter the scene.

Gideon: What the Hell?!

Robbie: Stand back! Stand Back!

After a lengthy battle, Iron Man shoots Stinger through the chest, allowing Bumblebee to get the upperhand and shoot Stinger through the head twice, killing Stinger instantly.

Bumblebee (Holding Stinger's Head): I Hate cheap knockoffs.

Iron Man lands to the ground as Stan, Mabel, Wendy, Gideon, and Robbie exit the hospital.

Grunkle Stan: So…This is the company you've been talking about.

Iron Man: Hey, what else would you expect? The Justice League?

Another loud rumble is heard.

Mabel: There's more coming!

Iron Man: Quick! In the starship!

Stan, Mabel, Wendy, Gideon, Robbie, and Iron Man enter the starship while Bumblebee transforms into his vehicle mode and enters the ship as well. The starship takes off as more decepticon drones destroy the hospital and look as the starship escapes into the distance.


End file.
